gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover (The Game)
Based off the popular Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, the game features most of the same cast and follows the established storyline of the series. It is currently planned to be released on the Nintendo Wii, DS, 3DS, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360 in both english and japanese languages with full voice acting. 00S: Crossover the game will be released in chapters starting with season 1. Story The game begins with a prologue series in which the player can choose to participate in the events leading up to the beginning of Crossover. The player may choose to follow Ash as he searches for Elizabeth, or Ransac and Setsuna shortly before the Battle of Mars. The prologue chapter ends with the Wormhole event which triggers the events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. 00S: Crossover the game also adds several bonus stages taking place in pivitol moments of each of the pilots involved in the story, such as the Battle of the Colony and the Battle of Earth for Ransac. These bonus stages give special rewards and blueprints depending on performance ranking. 00S: Crossover allows the player to follow the stories of either Team Strike, Pacifist, Neutral, and Team Villian (After completing at least two stories) Crossover Lab In addition to the prologue chapters, 00S Crossover the game reintroduces the Crossover Lab from SD Gundam G Generation Fanon. The original purpose of the Crossover Lab remains largely intact, but now players can discover new mobile suit blueprints by combining new mobile suits or reverse engineering a certain unit a number of times. Also the Crossover Lab can be used to connect to other games using the Crossover Lab and copy the machines over. These machines give bonuses when reverse engineered or broken down and some feature new and unique combinations previously unavailable. Another new feature of the Crossover Lab is the tailoring lab. This allows certain mobile suits to recieve special bonuses when piloted by a certain pilot. The tailoring lab can boost one of the mobile suit/armors stats by tailoring it to a specific pilot. The boosted stat varies depending on the pilot and the amount increased depends on the equipment used by the machine. For example, if a mobile suit without a QBW interface was tailored to Ransac the overall boost would be low. But a machine with a QBW Interface recieves a large bonus and sometimes a special move. The Crossover Lab recieves another change in its use. The lab can now trade weapons between mobile suits. For example the True Guardian trading a GN Sword for a Beam Magnum. The traded weapons are automatically converted to be compatible with the recieving mobile suit, for example; the Beam Magnum becoming a GN Beam Magnum. Cast Team Strike *Ransac Strike - True Guardian *Ash Kennedy *Heero Yuy *Amuro Ray *Charlie Days Team Pacifist *Kira Yamato *Elizabeth Kennedy *Banagher Links *Athrun Zala *Renki Miniki Team Neutral *Milliardo Consulo - Dark Guardian *Sho Shiroyama *Shinn Asuka *Zechs Merquise *Seele Diasu Team Villian *? - GNA-X Guardian X *Char Aznable *Patrick Yagami - Sin Gundam *Ribbons Almark - Reborns Kai Special Moves The player charectors play host to several of their signature moves or techniques. Different moves are introduced depending on the machine being used and some recieve special bonuses. Special Moves have limitations depending on mobile suit or mobile armor being used. *Ransac - The Ransac Backhand (All Mobile Suits), Rage Burst (QBW Interface only) *Ash - Quantum Dodge (GN Drive Equipped Mobile Suits only) *Charlie - Berserker Mode (All Mobile Suits) Variations 00S: Crossover the game plays host to several variations in plot from the original story, featuring more battles and introducing more dialogue between characters that were either removed or edited from the original version. Also the game introduces more mobile suits and their variations than have been established in the story, such as the Ascent Commando and the Omega Phoenix. Online Connectivity 00S: Crossover the game will play host to online play both single and multiplayer. In single player mode the player may gain access to special bonus stages or machines with enhanced performance. In multiplayer groups of people may form up and play with others in a massive online community similar to MMORPGS. Players may even form guilds and assault bases of either bosses or other guilds. Category:Games